1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to industrial gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial gas turbine engines are used in a variety of applications such as power generation, for example. Oftentimes, efforts to improve the efficiency of these engines become difficult as emission requirements tend, over time, to become more stringent.